Los zapatos que tengo que llenar
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Tengo que tomar tu lugar, aunque duela. Mírame. Mira todo lo que me has enseñado. Ganaremos todos los partidos que juguemos, lo prometo. Que me hicieras capitan no fue en vano. Te haré orgulloso del equipo que me has encomendado.
1. Yahaba Shigeru

¡Buenaaaas! Aquí Lady Crystal-4 ... ¡Con una serie de oneshots que tenía planeada hace mucho tiempo! Desde agosto. Nunca me senté a hacerlas y bueno... Las estoy subiendo ahora. Estoy muy satisfecha con la forma en que los hice, y espero que les agrade. Van a ser cinco oneshots, Yahaba, Kenma, Ennoshita, Akaashi y Futakuchi. Existe la posibilidad de que haga alguno con alguien más, pero veré en el camino. Voy a actualizar los domingos, y prometo solemnemente que no habrá hiatus de improvisto. Como mucho subiré un dia despues. Lo juro.

En fin. Estos oneshots son una buena parte mis headcanon. Los subo hoy, antes de irme a mi primer dia de la uni... Estoy aterrada, jaja. Supongo que por eso estoy revolviendo todas mis cosas tanto en la computadora como en mi ropero.

Haikyuu! no me pertenece. Si no, todos los personajes tendrian su momento de protagonismo pero nunca nadie se recibiria y se iria. Nope, no permitiria eso.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Era otro día. Era como cualquier otro día. La práctica de la mañana seguía siendo a la hora de siempre, no había cambiado. Habían perdido contra Karasuno, no contra Shiratorizawa. Era algo que había cambiado. Coordinaba con Kyoutani, otra cosa nueva más. Empezaba a recibir preguntas y dar consejo a los menores. Y aunque su camiseta aún llevaba el seis, pronto cambiaría también.

Más pronto de lo que a Yahaba le gustaría.

Él ya sabía que iba a pasar, lo habían hecho el año pasado. El capitán llamaría a todos, les pediría que se formaran, diría algunas palabras y se quitaría la camiseta y se la pasaría a uno de ellos. Luego, el vice capitán haría lo mismo. Claro, luego ellos la lavarían y se las devolverían, pero el sentimiento seguiría allí. Yahaba ya lo sabía, iba a recibir la camiseta de Oikawa. Ya se había discutido con todos los miembros del equipo y según ellos, él era el más indicado para tomar el puesto. Era obvio para todos ellos que Yahaba era la mejor opción.

Pero no entendía por qué. Él no era tan increíble. El papel de capitán no le pertenecía, él no sería capaz de liderar al Aoba Johsai como lo había hecho Oikawa. Nunca lo había pensado demasiado, pero la carga sobre sus hombros era enorme. Tenía que liderar a todo un equipo, demostrar que no hacía él la diferencia, que el Aoba Johsai era un buen equipo con o sin su armador estrella.

No era que Yahaba se considerara un mal jugador, sabía que no lo era, pero claramente no estaba a su nivel. Dudaba que a excepción de Ushijima hubiera alguien al nivel de Oikawa, por eso se alegró cuando oyó que había aplicado para la misma universidad que su eterno rival. Dicen que tu peor enemigo puede ser tu mejor amigo cuando están del mismo lado de la cancha. Pero él tenía que velar por el Seijo, ya que el comentario era que ellos no eran tan buenos sin Oikawa. No eran malos, pero no destacaban.

Con suerte seguirían estando entre los mejores de la prefectura, aunque lo veía difícil sabiendo lo poderosos que se estaban volviendo en el Dateko. La nueva muralla de acero seguro estaba puliéndose, igual que el armador gigante. No sabía que debería esperar de Karasuno, pero era obvio que eran superiores, estaban jugando las nacionales. Shiratorizawa también sufriría cambios ya que su armador, Shirabu, parecía del tipo de persona decidida. Iba a tener momentos difíciles para hacer brillar a su equipo.

En parte le emocionaba. También significaba que vendrían nuevos aplicantes para el club. Kindaichi y Kunimi aún mantenían contacto con algunos de los chicos del Kitawaga Daiichi y sabían quiénes planeaban ir al Seijo. Le emocionaba pensar en cómo cambiaría el equipo, y en que entraría a la cancha a jugar, pero también sabía que era testarudo, y no podría con la presión como lo hacía su superior. Sabía que era probable que más de una vez evitara un pase a Kyoutani por enfadarse con él. Y también sabía que él era el más poderoso luego de Iwaizumi. La mayoría del equipo no lo veía con buenos ojos, pero, si no lo nombraban vice capitán, ¿Entonces a quién? ¿Kunimi? No. Iwaizumi se tomaba su trabajo como vice en serio, probablemente esperaría hasta el último día para anunciarlo, intentando ver cómo se desempeñaban juntos y quién podría afectar positivamente al equipo si tuviera el puesto.

Los días pasaron. Y el tiempo de Yahaba en la sombra de Oikawa también. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando les pidió que se formaran. Escuchó todo lo que sus superiores tenían que decirle al equipo en silencio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar que el momento llegara.

Pero el reloj no deja de correr porque quieras que lo haga.

―Yahaba-chan.

Abrió los ojos despacio. Tenía que levantar la cabeza y aceptar la camiseta de Oikawa. Respiró profundo y lo miró. Oikawa le sonreía. Oikawa tenía la camiseta en la mano, y detrás de él estaba Iwaizumi. Todos los de tercer año sonreían. Las lágrimas reaparecieron. Iwaizumi llamó al resto de los chicos y le pidió que los dejaran solos unos segundos.

―Yahaba-chan. Mírame.

―Yo… No voy a poder llenar sus zapatos.―susurró.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la campera. Oikawa no dejaba de mirarle.

―... Quieres ganar, ¿Verdad? Shiratorizawa, Karasuno. ¿No quieres ganar?―le preguntó, mirando al grupo de gente alrededor de Iwaizumi al otro lado de la cancha.

―Claro que qui-

―Para eso debes llenar mis zapatos y más, Yahaba-chan.―le interrumpió.― Confío en que te lleves mejor con Kyoutani. Él es un arma tremendamente poderosa. Sé que sabes usar a nuestros rematadores, y además, Wattachi siempre estará ahí cubriendo tu espalda si necesitas recibir tú la pelota.―hizo una pausa, poniéndose a su nivel.―Mi intención no es que llenes mis zapatos, Yahaba.―extendió su mano, de forma en que quedara el número de la camiseta frente a él.―Quiero que consigas los tuyos y hagas brillar a este equipo más de lo que toda la prefectura pueda soportar.

Sacudió la camiseta un poco frente a él, hasta que Yahaba la tomó. Sabía que Oikawa estaba sonriendo. No sonreía como cuando una linda fan le acercaba una carta. Sonreía como cuando marcaba varios puntos consecutivos con sus servicios. Como cuando el equipo perfeccionaba alguna nueva técnica. Como sonrió cuando el anterior capitán le entregó su camiseta.

Una sonrisa verdadera dirigida a él.

―Oikawa-san…

― Y entonces―le interrumpió― ¡Cuando patees el enorme trasero de ese armador del Shiratorizawa estaré ahí con Iwa-chan para sacarte en andas!―bromeó, antes de dirigirse a donde se encontraban los otros chicos.

Sentía como los ojos le seguían ardiendo, a la vez que no evitaba sonreír levemente. Se quedó alejado unos segundos para poder reponerse. Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el grupo, Iwaizumi le alcanzó su camiseta también.

―Sé que sabrás qué hacer con ella.―dijo.

Sí. Sí sabía.

Aprovechó que el resto del equipo seguía hablando en el gimnasio, y se acercó a los vestuarios, escuchando el ruido del agua corriendo. Tendría que esperar. En cuanto lo vio salir de la ducha, le arrojó la camiseta.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Yo… Escucha. Oikawa-san me hizo capitán por alguna razón que no comprendo aún. Pero entiendo que, luego de Iwaizumi-san, eres el más fuerte. El que será el rematador estrella. Te dije que no tiraras por tierra el escenario de los mayores, y lo dije en serio. Pero ahora este será nuestro escenario. Creo que es importante que te presentes a las prácticas. Quiero que ganemos. Quiero llevar lejos al equipo. Pero… No puedo hacerlo solo.

Kyoutani desdobló la camiseta y la observó. Se quedó en silencio, alternando la mirada entre la prenda y Yahaba.

―Tú... Dices que no lo entiendes, pero...

― ¿Kyoutani?

El chico se dio la vuelta, camiseta en el hombro. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero paró de repente girando la cabeza levemente para llamar la atención de Yahaba.

―Espero que me digas los horarios luego, entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

El lugar de Oikawa seguramente sería difícil de llenar. Pero los zapatos nuevos… Sólo son incómodos un par de días, ¿No?

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Ah~~ Tengo que admitir que tuve dudas sobre poner a Kyoutani como vice capitán. Pero es que no se me ocurria otra persona, mientras que Kyoutani aparentemente se lleva con Yahaba. Podría ser como el Kagehina del Seijo. PD: ¿Pueden creer que la imagen no me entraba completa? Estaré en busqueda de una nueva, pero esta en verdad me gustaba :'v

En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Kozume Kenma

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy muy bien! Acá esta el segundo oneshot de esta serie~~ Como he dicho antes, esta vez se trata de Kenma. Esto es puramente mi headcanon de que Kenma podría llegar a ser capitán. Si están al día con el manga, los capitulos con Sarukawa me hicieron pensar mucho en ello jaja.

En fin, ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Haikyuu no me pertenece.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

―No lo dejes.

Era fácil decirlo para Kuro. Él estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo tratara bien, no como a él. Le incomodaba que la gente le prestara demasiada atención y por lo mismo terminaba siendo el rarito de la clase. No era atlético, pero aun así jugaba vóley. Era lento para limpiar el gimnasio y eso molestaba a sus superiores. No era Kuro, pero aún así él siempre se quedaba atrás para darle una mano. Eso molestaba al mundo.

De no haber sido por sus palabras, probablemente lo hubiera abandonado. Tenía interés en el vóley, claro, pero los momentos en los que se sentía incómodo eran más que los que la pasaba bien. Acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de la preparatoria, las prácticas, los exámenes.

Cuando pensaba en ello no podía evitar reírse un poco. Había sido un primer año difícil, hasta que se empezó a llevar bien con los otros chicos de primer año. Tenía una relación extraña con ambos, pero se entendían. Tora y sus agallas, Fukunaga y sus chistes raros. Era un ambiente que le agradaba. Tenía que agradecerle a Kuro, había tenido razón en decirle que no lo dejara.

―Kenma.

― ¿Hm?

―Tengo que hablar con el entrenador.

― ¿Te espero?

―No, ve a casa. Tomará un buen rato.

―Ah… Vale. Hasta mañana, Kuro.

No iba a decírselo, por supuesto que no. Pero Kenma no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué pasaba. Tenían que hablar sobre el futuro, qué haría el equipo una vez que su capitán y vice capitán se recibieran. Quizás proponer capitanes, aunque sabía que era algo que tenían que hablar los de segundo con los de primero.

Era molesto. Las cosas volverían a cambiar. Le gustaba como eran ahora, se sentía a gusto con el equipo que tenían, aún con lo ruidoso que podían ser los de primero cuando querían.

Se había acostumbrado. Se había acostumbrado a la actitud maternal de Yaku. A la tranquilidad de Kai. Se había acostumbrado a la dinámica que tenían como equipo. Pero como siempre, el año escolar terminaba y las cosas debían terminar. El ciclo de Kuro como capitán tocaba su final, y ahora llegaba el momento en que los de segundo (Ya, casi tercero) eligieran quienes debían tomar la tarea de liderar al equipo. Kenma no se había preocupado mucho, sabía que no iban a elegirlo.

Hasta el partido contra Sarukawa, había estado seguro de ello. Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de ganar. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que todo el trabajo de todos se desmoronara por su baja resistencia? ¿Cómo iba a caer antes de la batalla del basurero, antes del jefe final?

Sentía como se le hervía la sangre con excitación cuando pensaba en aquella batalla. Habían perdido, sí, pero con dignidad. Se habían ido del gimnasio con la cabeza en alto. Había estado reñido todo el partido, casi a punto de ganar. El empate no paraba de aparecer, y sentía los ojos de todas las personas sobre ellos, emocionados para saber quién se consagraría campeón del partido y continuaría. Se sentía como Bokuto, que un increíble "Modo emocionado" se había activado en él. Como si tuviera alguna clase de "Buff" (1) del equipo. Y si bien habían perdido, los puntos de experiencia que había adquirido eran más que suficientes para el próximo nivel.

Y fue gracias a esos puntos de experiencia que lo terminaron nombrando capitán. Kenma creía que iban a elegir a Tora, ya que podía motivar al equipo con facilidad y era un modelo para los de primero.

―Es importante que el cerebro sea quien lidere, no el corazón.―le había dicho Tora.

Otra vez con ese lema horrible.

Aunque todavía faltaban unas semanas para el fin del año escolar, Kuro lo iba a dejar guiar al equipo ese entrenamiento. Él iba a decidir qué clase de ejercicios hacer. Iba a decidir al vice capitán, también. Era molesto pensar en ello.

Habían sido los últimos en llegar, por ende en cambiarse. Kuro estaba esperando que se cambiara para dirigirse al gimnasio. Pero Kenma podía leerlo, quería hacer algo y no estaba seguro.

― ¿Qué?

Kuro se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía la misma mirada que cuando hablaba sobre la batalla del basurero. Que cuando se enfrentaban al Fukurodani. De decisión, pero también de un poco de miedo. Con tantos años de amistad Kuro podía leerlo al derecho y al revés, pero Kenma también podía.

Sabía que tenía miedo. Sabía que tenía miedo de lo que les pasaría una vez que se separaran. De estar cometiendo una equivocación. De estar presionándolo a aceptar algo que no querría hacer. De perder su amistad. Pero la decisión lo impulsaba a pensar que era la opción correcta. Que le haría bien. Que no ocurriría nada trágico.

Que hacerlo capitán de Nekoma era la opción correcta.

― A veces… Debemos ampliar un poco lo que vemos, ¿No? Para poder notar más detalles. ―dijo, a la vez que le alcanzaba una pequeña bolsita.

― ¿Eh?

―Si sólo ves al frente… Te será difícil ver a los compañeros que están a tu lado.

Kenma abrió la bolsa. Dentro, había un pequeño cartón con la marca de una tienda de accesorios. Un par de hebillas rojas estaban allí. Las miró fijo por varios segundos, para luego dirigir su mirada a Kuro.

―Entiendes, ¿Verdad?

―… Sí.

Kuro salió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Kenma quitó las hebillas del cartón y se dirigió al pequeño espejo que tenían en el vestuario. Se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba un poco más largo que de costumbre, tendría que hacer alguna cita con la peluquería que estaba cerca de su casa. Quizá debería pedir que retocaran las raíces también. Se colocó las hebillas y sonrió, satisfecho con lo que veía. Se colocó la chaqueta roja brillante y salió.

―Kenma...

―Kenma-san... ¿Esas son hebillas, verdad?

―… ¿Hay algún problema, Lev?

―Claro que no, Kenma-san.

―Bien. Reúnanse.

El equipo era como un juego en el que no sabía cómo continuaba, en el cual quería evitar pasar la misión porque la siguiente sería más difícil. Pero sí sabía que, incluso si un juego podía parecer insuperable al principio, luego de jugarlo una y otra vez, podías conquistarlo.

Como ir al club día tras día. Como entrenar hasta mejorar todas sus habilidades. Como desear con todas sus ganas estar siquiera cerca de ser el capitán que había sido Kuro. Como guiar a Nekoma a las nacionales. Como ganar la batalla del basurero.

Como simplemente, poner una gran parte de su esfuerzo por mejorar día a día.

―Gracias.―Le susurró, una vez que todos se alejaron.

Pero no era por las hebillas. Seguro que Kuro sabía lo que quería decir implícitamente. _"Gracias por ayudarme a expandir un poco más mi visión. Ahora me toca a mí."_

* * *

¡Buenas una vez más!

(1) Buff: Es como un efecto que mejora las habilidades de alguien, velocidad, fuerza de ataque, defensa, etc.

Yo solo lo he oído en videojuegos, así que me pareció un buen detalle para Kenma. Bien, las hebillas. Kenma tiene ansiedad, se pone nervioso si "Su campo de visión es muy amplio" por eso el pelo largo. Pero esto no le pasa con la gente que ya conoce, Kuro, el equipo, Hinata. A lo que voy es que Kuro intenta decirle que para ser capitán, crecer en la vida (? y eso, tiene que ampliar un poco su campo de visión. Tiene que salir un poco de su zona de confort. Y Kenma sabe que tiene razón. Entonces esa es mi explicación para sus hebillas.

En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Ennoshita Chikara

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Tercer capítulo de esta historia. Este es el turno de Ennoshita. Por si se dieron cuenta, cambie la imagen por una casi perfecta, ¡Pero me falta este chico y Futakuchi! ¡Definitivamente seguiré en mi búsqueda! ¡No me daré por vencida! Pero por mientras, tenemos esto jaja. En fin, ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Haikyuu no me pertenece blablabla... Creo que si Haikyuu me perteneciera veriamos todo menos a los chicos jugar vóley, jaja.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Las nacionales habían terminado. Karasuno había llegado lejos, más de lo que cualquiera había esperado. Habían estado de igual a igual con una preparatoria con una estrella entre los mejores cinco. El partido había sido impredecible, pero al final los resultados eran imposibles de cambiar.

Habían entrenado tanto para llegar a donde estaban. Habían dejado todo en la cancha partido tras partido. Todos y cada uno de los dieciséis miembros del club de voleibol de la preparatoria Karasuno. Los doce que llevaban un uniforme negro y naranja, las dos mujeres que estaban a su disposición para lo que necesitaran, y los dos adultos que hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que los esfuerzos de los jugadores no se desaprovecharan, ya fueran partidos de práctica o ayuda con las estrategias y técnicas. Lo habían dado todo.

Por eso, aunque se habían derramado lágrimas de tristeza al tener que volver a casa, se recuperarían al otro día o al siguiente, y trabajarían para fortalecer sus puntos débiles y reforzar sus estrategias.

Pero ya sólo estarían los de primero y segundo.

Los de tercero miraban con melancolía el gimnasio cuando pasaban. Ennoshita sabía que todavía tenían que hablar sobre el nuevo año escolar y darle consejos a cada uno. Tenían que explicarle al próximo capitán y vice capitán sobre los papeleos, sobre qué debían hacer, y trucos para la nueva manager para conseguir algunas cosas.

Las opciones habían aumentado mucho para el equipo de vóley desde que habían vencido al Shiratorizawa en las finales de la prefectura, y definitivamente les ayudaría para el nuevo año. Más partidos de práctica con distintos colegios, más nombre, más estudiantes que tendrían curiosidad por Karasuno, aquellos que habían ganado su título de Cuervos nuevamente, sin necesidad de ese horrible "Caídos" o, "Sin alas." Como había sido en el pasado.

Ennoshita estaba aterrado de no estar a la altura del nombre. Daichi había sido el estable capitán del Karasuno, aquel en el que todos podían apoyarse. Era un rematador, bloqueador e increíble receptor que no destacaba, pero sí tenía la experiencia y fuerza suficiente para estar donde se le necesitara.

Ennoshita no había pasado por alto la forma en que los ojos se le enrojecieron cuando le dio las manos y un fuerte abrazo a Bokuto, ni la forma en la que los había abrazado a todos agradeciéndoles por sus esfuerzos. Seguro él y los otros de tercero habían estado descansando un poco y preparándose para dejarle todo a ellos.

Los días corrían rápido.

Daichi esperó a un día en que no hubiera práctica, aun si las que tenían eran no oficiales, todos se presentaban. Lo llamó luego de clases, y Ennoshita simplemente lo supo.

Estaban en la terraza del colegio, y la escena, seguro parecía de una confesión para las chicas que estaban al fondo riendo entre ellas. Daichi sonreía, disfrutando de la brisa que corría.

― Sé qué crees que tienes que estar a mi altura, Ennoshita. Pero no creo que tengas que hacerlo, al contrario. Tienes que superarme. Sabes… Fue difícil. Fue muy difícil llegar tan lejos. Las burlas, los sobrenombres, los comentarios. A ustedes nunca les ha importado demasiado, y es algo que he admirado siempre. Siempre han creído que hay que seguir entrenando y mejorar, y yo también lo creo.

Daichi sonrió, y lo miró a los ojos. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Había aceptado hacia tiempo que él sería el capitán del equipo una vez que los de tercero se graduaran, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero que su capitán le dijera que tenía grandes expectativas en él no era fácil de digerir.

―Ahora tienen un nombre. Hay miles de preparatorias que querrán saber sobre Karasuno, sobre el equipo. Pedir partidos de práctica. Sé que sabes que son importantes. Después de todo… Los cuervos son omnívoros, Ennoshita.

―Tomar todo lo que podamos de otros equipos y utilizarlo para nuestro beneficio, para crecer…

Daichi le sonrió. Le sonrió como aquella vez que dijo que Karasuno iría a las nacionales al principio del año escolar. Le sonrió con todo el orgullo que sentía por haber sido el capitán del equipo que había logrado volver a la gloria. Le sonrió como el capitán que siempre había confiado en las habilidades de su equipo.

―No creo que deba decir esto, pero… Hay un equipo que confía en ti, Ennoshita. Y lo más importante es que confíes en ellos de igual manera.

―Lo sé.

―Bueno, toma. Son tu responsabilidad ahora.

El capitán le extendió la mano, de la cual colgaban las llaves del gimnasio. Tenían un lindo llavero de un cuervo que Shimizu les había colocado para no perderlas. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que las tomaba, y las apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Sentía náuseas. Sentía que si trataba de hablar mucho terminaría devolviendo todo lo que había comido durante el día. Tenía miedo.

―Gracias.

-o-

Ennoshita creía, sabía, que todos tenían la capacidad de liderar al equipo si de verdad quisieran hacerlo. Kinoshita y Narita sabían lo frustrante que era escapar porque algo no daba resultados, al igual que Tanaka sabía lo triste que era entrenar ante un motivo que parecía inútil. Kageyama y Hinata lo daban todo. Yamaguchi se había puesto una meta y la había logrado. Incluso Tsukishima había cambiado y había terminado liderando los bloqueos en la mayoría de los partidos.

Sin desistir.

No se les había subido a la cabeza las nacionales a ninguno de ellos. Agradecían cada partido de práctica con su alma, y les sacaban todo el jugo posible a los entrenamientos.

Cuando pensaba en el entrenamiento que tendrían esa tarde, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Yachi le había alcanzado los formularios de los nuevos, y no había parado de pensar en cómo decirles todo lo que quería.

Quería decirles que no se tomaban las cosas a la ligera. Que no podían ir por ahí saltándose los entrenamientos, y que no importaba si eran o no titulares porque todos servían en el equipo, la prueba eran el vicecapitán (De ahora segundo año) que había aprendido a manejar varios saques y tenía un lugar en la cancha, o los chicos (De ahora tercero) que habían pasado entrenando en algo todo el tiempo que no jugaban en la cancha.

Sabía que todo eso podía sonarles falso. A él le había parecido, cuando el viejo Ukai hablaba de lo importante que eran los entrenamientos, incluso si no jugaban. Había terminado volviendo porque disfrutaba el deporte, pero no le deseaba ese sentimiento a los chicos que ingresaran y quedaran en la banca. Era lógico que alguien lo hiciera entre seis miembros nuevos.

A medida que avanzaba al gimnasio sentía que se le dificultaba respirar. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿De verdad podría liderar a un equipo?

―Ennoshita, ven a abrir, ¡Rápido!

― ¡Apúrate, Chikara!

―Ah, ¡Ya voy!

Ser parte del equipo de Karasuno se trataba de confiar entre ellos, y en poder depender de los otros incluso en las situaciones más complicadas. Se trataba de ser un equipo que confiara en su capitán y éste en sus miembros.

Al abrir la puerta del vestuario y escuchar a sus compañeros decirle a los nuevos sobre como irían a las nacionales con su ayuda, la mente se le aclaraba por completo.

Sí.

Sería capaz.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Acá es cuando un par de headcanon mios tambien salen a la luz... Ah~~ *Yamaguchi vicecapitán, susurra entre una tos muy mal fingida* En fin. Vamos a contar algo que me pareció muy divertido. Seis nuevos integrantes para Karasuno. No es que tenga en claro porque se me ocurrió ese número, pero sí se que por lo menos hubo un par de chicos que estuvieron interesados en el increíble bloqueador Tsukishima. Eso es todo lo que sé jaja.

En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Akaashi Keiji

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Hoy tenemos a nuestro cuarto chico, el armador en el que todos tenemos un flechazo cuando lo vemos, Akaashi Keiji. Me encanta este chico. Al principio creí que era tímido pero luego... Uf. No me dejen hablar de Akaashi porque no pararé, jaja. En fin, ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Haikyuu no me pertenece... ¿En serio es necesario poner esto? Digo, si me perteneciera, ¿Por qué me molestaria con hacer esto? ¡Haría las cosas canon!

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Akaashi sabía. Sabía que llegaría el último partido eventualmente, aun si se sentía cómodo con el equipo que tenían. Había otros rematadores, había otros líberos, bloqueadores, y todos ellos eran buenos. Pero no iban a ser como los del equipo oficial de ese año. Akaashi sabía que no vería recepciones iguales a las de Komi, trucos como los de Konoha, bloqueos como los de Washio y Onaga, ni remates como los de Saru.

Y no volvería a darle un pase a la estrella de Fukurodani.

No volvería a darle un pase a Bokuto. No volvería a ser él quien causara felicidad al rematador cuando éste pudiera atravesar increíbles bloqueos.

Era… triste.

Habían acordado hacía tiempo que él sería el capitán del equipo cuando los de tercero se retiraran, y había sido él quien convenció a algunos de segundo que se quedaran aun cuando no eran titulares. No había sido un camino fácil, y la mayoría de los miembros oficiales del equipo de vóley de Fukurodani tenían intenciones de perseguir una carrera profesional, ya que después de todo, la academia era conocida por su alto nivel en el deporte.

Las últimas prácticas se basaban en los alumnos de tercero dándoles consejos a aquellos chicos que tomarían sus lugares y él dando algunas indicaciones. Si bien todos conocían las señas que usaban, había algunas cosas que sólo habían probado en la cancha con los jugadores titulares, y ya que generalmente los campamentos de entrenamiento se trataban de probar, Akaashi intentaba cosas nuevas por su cuenta, no con el equipo. Gracias a ello podía hacer unos saques con salto que llegaban a ser decentes, no como las primeras veces que lo intentó. En uno de sus primeros intentos incluso llegó a golpear a Bokuto en la nuca. Fue uno de los momentos más mortificantes de su vida, y algo que ninguno de sus compañeros le permitiría olvidar mientras estuviera vivo.

Ya casi no entrenaba con Bokuto. Le habían dicho que no tenía caso, si de todas formas él iba a graduarse y Akaashi quedaría detrás con el nuevo equipo. Que lo mejor era que empezaran desde ahora a practicar con el nuevo equipo, y que los de tercero sólo se molestaran en dar consejos. A causa de ese arreglo, solían llegar más tarde e irse más temprano.

―Bueno… Me voy. Tengo que terminar papelerío que tengo atrasado, el presidente del consejo me lo pidió para el fin de la semana.

― ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Espera!

El chico frenó, a unos pasos del gimnasio. Se había sorprendido por el grito de Akaashi, aun si a él le parecía más sorprendente el hecho de que había momentos en los que Bokuto podía tomarse las cosas en serio, como para terminar papeleo por su cuenta sin quejarse de que el vice capitán debería ayudarlo.

―Podría... ¿Pedir algo?

― ¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras, Akaashi!

―... Sé que lo de la camiseta será todo simbólico, pero yo... ¿Podría pedir tu campera?

― ¿Eh?

Lo había estado pensando desde aquella vez que Bokuto le había dejado su campera, ya que la suya se la había olvidado en el vestuario y había estado muy cansado como para volver. En ese momento se había sentido enorme. Lo primero que había pensado era que tenía que modificar sus entrenamientos para poder aumentar su fuerza y sus músculos, aun si sabía que su rápido metabolismo se encargaría de que se siguiera viendo flaco, a pesar de todo lo que comía a diario.

Era como un niño con esa campera. Lo hacía recordar a aquellas noches en que salía con su familia y al volver, su padre le ponía su saco encima cuando tenía frío, y terminaba durmiéndose envuelto en él. Ahora podía decir qué era en verdad lo que había sentido con la campera. Calidez.

Sería difícil soportar estar sin esa calidez, sin esa increíble positividad que tenía su capitán que terminaba afectando a todo el resto del equipo.

―Sé que el uniforme será distinto para mí. Tendré el título de capitán y usaré la camiseta con el número dos (1) seguramente. Pero... Me gustaría llevar tu campera. Siempre me recordará que me ayudaste con muchas cosas, y a pesar de que no podré llenar tu lugar, me recordará que puedo encontrar la forma correcta en la que debo… pelear.

―Hm… Akaashi... ¿Qué es eso de no poder llenar mi lugar?

― ¿Eh?

―Akaashi, sabes que los rematadores se lucen porque el armador lo hace posible, ¿Verdad?

―…

―Los armadores son los que hacen que brillemos. Sin un buen pase no hay un buen remate. Es así, Akaashi. La razón por la que me luzco es, en gran parte sí, mis habilidades. Pero la otra parte son tus increíbles pases. Si no llega a haber un pase, no hay un remate. Te acuerdas de la historia de Kageyama, ¿No? Si el pudiera mandar esos pases y el enano no pudiera alcanzarlos no significaría nada. Pero ambos trabajan para lograrlo. No creo que necesites llenar mi lugar, como tu lo pones. Sólo es cuestión de adaptarte al equipo que te toque y encontrar la forma en que encaje y todos puedan avanzar. Gracias a que ustedes pudieron adaptarse a mis cambios de humor y mis manías, ahora la mayoría son mucho más versátiles en la cancha.

Entendía el punto. Bokuto podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta porque sus jugadas normales eran buenas. Después de todo, no era un rematador entre los mejores cinco y había sido reclutado por una buena escuela por nada. Era el jugador más sólido que tenían, y gracias a que el resto se había adaptado y había buscado la forma de solucionar sus cambios de humor, podían ver esos momentos en que Bokuto brillaba más fuerte que nadie en la cancha.

Era cierto, él no tenía que llenar ningún lugar, sólo tenía que encontrar aquel que fuera más conveniente para él, aquello que necesitara su nuevo equipo de él y las cosas fluirían solas.

―Pero claro, puedes tener mi campera. No me molesta.

Los de tercer año creían que Akaashi era un niño bueno corrompido por Bokuto. Los de segundo sabían que Akaashi era así de siempre, y los de primero lo respetaban demasiado como para pensar mal de él. Pero fuera de todo eso, lo que esas personas no notaban, era que Akaashi era un ser hambriento de victoria tanto como lo era Bokuto. Tanto como era el Fukurodani. Él había sabido aprovechar las habilidades del rematador estrella al máximo durante sus dos años juntos y en el camino había pulido sus propias habilidades.

No era un secreto que Bokuto comenzó a disfrutar del juego después que él, a Akaashi siempre le divirtió y nunca consideró que necesitara una razón para querer ganar, hasta que lo escuchó.

"― _Me encanta saber que hay un escenario lleno de gente, que se oirán las ovaciones del público ante las buenas jugadas, todos esos ojos sobre ti. Ese momento en que puedes tener la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que has entrenado con tu equipo. Tu oportunidad de mostrar lo que vales al mundo. Si no juegas para mostrar eso, y juegas simplemente para divertirte, habrá un momento en que no te divertirá más."_

Le había preguntado porqué se frustraba tanto cuando perdían. Aún si el resto del equipo no lo veía, él sí. Tenía razón. Había que ser fuerte para poder disfrutar los partidos al máximo. Si se divertían y simplemente perdían en la primera ronda, seguro el juego perdería todo propósito.

Al tener una razón para querer ganar, su hambre fue incluso mayor. Y estaba seguro de que eso era algo que no cambiaría sólo porque el equipo en el que estaba acostumbrado a jugar lo hiciera.

―Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san. Asegúrate de vaciar tu calendario la semana en que tengamos torneos. ―dijo, dándose la vuelta para volver al gimnasio. ―Por que tendrás que ir todos los días a vernos ganar. Te lo aseguro.

Bokuto sonrió y le gritó, antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

― ¡Te tomo la palabra, Capitán!

* * *

(1) Camiseta con el número dos. Todos sabemos que Bokuto es uno de los capitanes que no lleva el 1, y por lo menos siempre he creido que eso es por que él es la estrella del equipo, jaja. Pero Moniwa es otro que no lleva ese número, y por este lado es por donde quiero ir. Generalmente los armadores son los que reciben el segundo pase, así pueden armar y que los rematadores le peguen a la pelota. Así como Suga y Moniwa, creo que Akaashi tomaría ese número, jaja.

¡Nos queda mi chico favorito de todos, Futakuchi!~~ Sigo en mi búsqueda de una imagen perfecta, así que si tienen sugerencias las escucho jaja.

En fin. ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me merezco un review aunque sea pequenísimo? Me conformo hasta con un punto.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Futakuchi Kenji

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que muy bien! Hoy nos toca Futakuchi. Puedo hablar de todos, absolutamente todos los chicos de este fic. Pero Futakuchi... Futakuchi es ese bebé que tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón aun cuando mida unos 35 cm más que yo y podría destruirme si lo quisiera, pero aun asi es mi bebé. En fin. ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Haikyuu no me pertenece ya lo saben etc.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Escuchaba que su teléfono sonaba desde la cocina. Había hecho lo imposible para que su madre lo castigara y se lo quitara hasta que su padre volviera de trabajar. Era la quinta vez que sonaba, si su memoria no lo traicionaba.

Le había pedido a su padre faltar a clases, y, si bien luego lo habían castigado, habían entendido que necesitaba estar solo después de los partidos de su club. Su hermano mayor no había intentado hablar con él y su hermana menor no había intentado molestarlo en toda la mañana, ni siquiera cuando su madre le gritó para que bajara a desayunar.

― ¡Kenji! ¡Tu celular estuvo sonando toda la mañana! ¡Atiéndelo de una vez!

― ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Apágalo si tanto te molesta!

Sabía que no podía evitarlo por siempre, pero estaba seguro de que dolía más enfrentar la situación. Moniwa había insistido en que quería que hablaran en privado, y por primera vez Futakuchi tenía miedo de verdad, no como los regaños interminables que había recibido de Kamasaki o el mismo entrenador. Hablar con Moniwa era como hablar con su mamá, y sabía qué si le decía algo malo, así fuera una verdad, dolería. Siempre había tratado de enorgullecer a Moniwa en los partidos, y ahora lo había decepcionado de una forma enorme. Habían perdido. Él no había puesto demasiado interés. Los de tercer año iban a retirarse y él tenía gran parte de la culpa. Quizás si sus bloqueos fueran un poco más fuertes… Tenía que entrenar con Aone, seguro lo ayudaría a-

― ¡Bueno basta, estoy harto de este teléfono! ¿Hola? ¿Qué quieres decirle a Ken-

No. Iría voluntariamente a quitarse la muela de juicio. Iría voluntariamente a un parque a darle abrazos a los ancianos, jugar con los niños y levantar los desechos de los perros. Voluntariamente pasaría todo un día con Koganewaga fuera de la práctica. Haría todo para evitar que su hermano les contestara a sus compañeros. ¿Cómo sabía su contraseña siquiera?

Tuvo suerte de no caerse de cara mientras bajaba las escaleras, descalzo y apenas con una remera y su ropa interior. Su hermana reía ante la vista y le susurraba un "Funcionó" a su madre.

― ¡Deja mi teléfono!

― ¡Entonces contéstale a este chico por dios! ¡Moniwa o no sé qué!

A regañadientes fue a la práctica de la tarde como Moniwa le pidió, luego de que su hermana le recordara que no le devolverían el celular hasta la noche. Era mejor que pelear con su hermano por él. Seguramente le patearía el trasero y no estaba de humor para salir victorioso con una pelea verbal.

Se imaginaba que Moniwa iba a darle sus despedidas a todo el equipo, luego lo llamaría aparte y le diría que se comportara mejor con el próximo capitán, que no fuera un malnacido cuando se volviera un estudiante de tercer año y que lo diera todo para seguir siendo un pilar de la "Muralla de Acero"

No se imaginaba que al abrir la puerta del gimnasio luego de cambiarse sólo estarían su capitán y él. Ni siquiera estaba su entrenador. Moniwa estaba realizando saques, y sin pensarlo demasiado Futakuchi hizo lo mismo. Para cuando se les vació el canasto, Futakuchi había olvidado que no había nadie más en el gimnasio. Moniwa le tendió una toalla y una botella, y se sentaron en el piso, sin decir nada.

Al calmarse, iba a preguntarle a su superior donde estaba el resto y porqué había insistido tanto en llamarle toda la mañana, y luego iba a disculparse por haber dejado que su hermano mayor le contestara. Se excusaría diciendo que le había estado molestando la muela toda la noche y apenas había podido dormir, y había estado de muy mal humor toda la mañana. Moniwa le diría lo que querría, el resto del equipo entraría al gimnasio y disfrutaría de la última práctica con los estudiantes de tercer año y se prepararía para burlarse al escuchar hablar al idiota que nombrarían capitán. Se imaginaba que sería difícil. Todavía recordaba que Moniwa apenas podía hablar cuando le entregaron su camiseta, y se había confundido miles de palabras. Había sido divertido.

Tenía toda la escena lista en su cabeza, pero Moniwa la alteró al iniciar una conversación con un rumbo completamente distinto al que había previsto.

― ¿Sabes, Futakuchi? El equipo se hizo fuerte gracias a ustedes y su interés en mejorar. Sin Aone ni sin ti, la muralla no existiría. Que les guste el vóley es muy importante para mí, y el ser capaz de portar la camiseta de capitán me hizo muy feliz, pero es claro que ya no me queda muy bien.

―Moniwa-san, no hables as-

― Es la verdad. Y por eso tengo que hacerte esta pregunta. ¿La quieres?

Los oídos le zumbaban. ¿Qué? ¿No había oído bien, cierto? Seguro era una broma de mal gusto que su hermano y su capitán habían arreglado para hacerle sufrir. Sí. Tenía que ser eso, estaba seguro de que era eso. Pero…

Moniwa no era de aquellos que hacían bromas, y mucho menos para hacer sufrir a alguien.

¿Por qué? No tenía capacidades de liderazgo, no era tan amable como él. ¿Por qué elegirlo de capitán? ¡Hasta Aone sería un mejor capitán, y apenas hablaba! ¿Cómo podía beneficiarse el equipo con él a la cabeza?

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

―" No digas pueden, di, podemos." ¿Te acuerdas de eso, Futakuchi?

―…Sí.

―Teníamos planeado retirarnos luego de las intercolegiales, pero teníamos dudas sobre quién dejaríamos a cargo del club. Lo más lógico fue preguntarles a los otros chicos y tuvimos respuestas bastante variadas, pero cuando le preguntamos a Aone, dijo sin dudar que deberías ser tú. Cuando volvimos a interrogar al resto, coincidían en que serías una buena opción para capitán.

― ¿Eh?

―Eres persistente, Futakuchi, aun si no siempre lo usas para buenos motivos. Tampoco te intimidas con facilidad. No te contienes con lo que piensas y prefieres pedir perdón luego, a mentirle a alguien. Todas estas cualidades son las que te consiguieron el respeto de tus compañeros. Voy a preguntártelo una vez más.

Sacó su uniforme del bolso que había dejado sobre el banco. Su camiseta verde y blanca estaba perfectamente doblada, y se podía apreciar el dos subrayado, en el centro. Le sonrió.

No le contaría a ninguno de sus compañeros lo mucho que lloró y abrazó a Moniwa ese día. Era difícil decirle adiós a un compañero como él, a alguien a quien había llegado a querer tanto fuera de la cancha. Recordó todos esos momentos en que se metía en problemas sólo por llamar la atención y llegaba a la práctica con alguna herida provocada por alguna persona con la que hubiera peleado. Moniwa se tomaba la molestia de arrastrarlo a los vestuarios y curarlo dándole sermones en el proceso, incluso cuando no era capitán. Recordaba los ánimos que les daba cuando fallaban en algún bloqueo y recordaba lo mucho que festejaba cuando encontraban el ritmo del contrincante y lo sellaban por completo.

Había miles de cosas por las cuales agradecerle.

Por eso, lo mínimo que podía hacer para darle sus gracias más sinceras, era cumplir una de sus metas. Dateko iría a las nacionales. Lo haría. Aún si tenía que levantarse todos los días a las seis de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a ordenar las cosas del gimnasio y poder convocar a otros capitanes para poder tener partidos de práctica y prepararse todo lo que fuera posible, lo haría. Porque si bien Moniwa le había dado unos zapatos enormes que tenía que llenar, lo había hecho porque creía en él. Nunca había dudado de Moniwa, incluso cuando dijo que los de tercero eran un fiasco, sabía lo que se decía. No tenía por qué dudar de él ahora. Tenía que aceptarlo y realizar su tarea lo mejor posible.

De a poco, de a poco, llenaría esos zapatos.

Y con la frente en alto mostraría orgulloso la muralla de acero de Dateko, sin ningún agujero.

* * *

Y aquí estamos. Puros headcanons, como podrán ver. Futakuchi siendo el hermano del medio que llama la atención con peleas y eso. Moniwa le presta atención y eso le gusta. Me gustan mis headcanon jaja.

¡Nos queda el epílogo!

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me merezco un review? Me conformo con un emoji.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Los nuevos capitanes

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Hoy nos toca... Darle fin a esta historia, jaja. ¡Vamos a lo nuestro!

Haikyuu no me pertenece. Pero gracias a que no me pertenece, puedo hacer cosas como esta.

* * *

Los partidos clasificatorios comienzan una vez más, y todos los equipos se preparan.

Una vez que los silbatos suenan, se puede sentir el aprecio que se tienen entre ellos, se puede sentir como todos quieren ganar. Y se puede sentir como todos se centran una vez que el capitán se dirige a su equipo.

-o-

― _Escuché que el Seijo perdió mucho poder cuando Oikawa se graduó. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo es su nuevo armador?_

― _Por lo que recuerdo de los calentamientos no parecía un tipo que destacara mucho, ¿Verdad?_

El capitán sonrió. Si eso pensaban… Serían aniquilados con facilidad.

―Vamos a mostrar cómo el Aoba Johsai gobierna la cancha.

-o—

― _¡No dejes mi lema atrás! ¡Sirve para motivarlos, para motivarlos! ¡Es como un interruptor, ya sabes, como el encendido y apagado de tu consola! ¡En el momento en que lo digas, todos pueden encenderse y patear traseros en la cancha!_

―Tora, que hagan un círculo.

― ¡Ya escucharon todos al capitán, hagan un círculo!

―… Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas. Debemos fluir sin detenernos, debemos mantener el oxígeno moviéndose. Así… Nuestras mentes pueden funcionar al máximo y de manera eficiente…

― ¡Kenma-san! ¡Se siente tan genial cuando tú lo dices!

-o-

― _Ya saben, Karasuno, ¡Los campeones caídos, los cuervos sin alas!_

― _Solían ser fuertes, ¿No?_

― _Bueno, ese mote ya no les aplica ¿Cierto? El año pasado llegaron lejos en las nacionales._

―Ya nadie nos conoce como cuervos sin alas, ni como los campeones caídos. Ahora somos una parvada de cuervos que está hambrienta de victoria. Karasuno, ¡Vamos!

-o—

― _¿No crees que Fukurodani parece un equipo normal? Quiero decir, ya no está el as que hacía jugadas tan increíbles… Y el capitán este año parece ser bastante serio… ¿Llegarán lejos?_

―Hemos llegado a este escenario antes. Esto no es más que un lugar diferente al gimnasio y un oponente diferente a los que estamos acostumbrados. Demostrémosles a todas las personas que creen que iremos por jugadas convencionales y aburridas de que están hechos los búhos de Fukurodani.

-o—

― _No quisiera toparme con los bloqueos del Dateko. ¡Su capitán es insufrible! ¡Cuando crees que has podido con ellos allí están para cerrarte el paso de inmediato! ¡El único punto débil el año pasado era el armador gigante!_

―Demostremos que nada ni nadie puede romper nuestra Muralla de Acero. ¡Dateko, Vamos!

-o-

Todos los capitanes recuerdan el momento en que les fue entregada la camiseta oficial que usarían para los partidos. Todos recuerdan las dudas y los momentos en que se preguntaron si en verdad podrían cumplir con las expectativas. Pero en el momento en que ponen un pie en la cancha, todas las inseguridades se esfuman. Hubo una razón por la cual los eligieron o llegaron al puesto.

Algunos sentían que tenían que llenar los enormes zapatos de sus antiguos capitanes, mientras que otros simplemente querían enorgullecerlos. Pero todos tenían la misma meta.

 _Ganaremos todos y cada uno de los partidos que juguemos._

* * *

¡Buenas! Ah~ Este es el fin~~ Estoy feliz~ Al principio no sabía si quería agregar estas partes a los capitulos o si hacer un invidivual, pero terminé decidiendome por esto. Estoy satisfecha, jaja.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas bonitas que leyeron! ¡Me hacen muy muy feliz! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo!

¿Me merezco un review? ¡Acepto tomates!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
